wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
Zora Steelwielder
.png | cretype = Boss | rank = 8 | heal = 4,200 | crecla = Wizard | school = Life | damperpip = 85 | damsch = Ice | minion = Confused Sentry | world = Dragonspyre | location = The Labyrinth | descrip = Zora Steelwielder is a roaming boss in The Labyrinth. She has no set minion, but spawns near Confused Sentries | spell1 = Weakness | spell2 = Locust Swarm | spell3 = Death Shield | spell4 = Lifeblade | spell5 = Life Trap | spell6 = Sprite | spell7 = Spirit Armor | spell8 = Leprechaun | spell9 = Nature's Wrath | spell10 = Seraph | spell11 = Heck Hound | spell12 = Fire Elf | spell13 = Cyclops | spell14 = Storm Shark | spell15 = centaur | gold = 97 | hat1 = Bonfire Headdress | hat2 = Cap of the Unflinching | hat3 = Hood of the Ranger | hat4 = Veil of Leaves | hat5 = | hat6 = | hat7 = | hat8 = | hat9 = | hat10 = | robe1 = Salamander's Wrap | robe2 = Snowflower Cloak | robe3 = Robe of the Gale | robe4 = | robe5 = | robe6 = | robe7 = | robe8 = | robe9 = | robe10 = | boots1 = Sandals of Lost Aeons | boots2 = Sandals of Scorching | boots3 = | boots4 = | boots5 = | boots6 = | boots7 = | boots8 = | boots9 = | boots10 = | wand1 = Steelwielder's Mineblade | wand2 = | wand3 = | wand4 = | wand5 = | wand6 = | wand7 = | wand8 = | wand9 = | wand10= | athame1 = Dauntless Dirk | athame2 = Steelwielder's Skewer | athame3 = Athame of the Volcano | athame4 = | athame5 = | athame6 = | athame7 = | athame8 = | athame9 = | athame10 = | amulet1 = | amulet2 = | amulet3 = | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = Sapphire Studded Band | ring2 = Ring of the Forefathers | ring3 = | ring4 = | ring5 = | ring6 = | ring7 = | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = Steelwielder's Metal-Bound Deck | deck2 = | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = | pet2 = | pet3 = | pet4 = | pet5 = | pet6 = | pet7 = | pet8 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = Snowflake Marker | house2 = | house3 = | house4 = | house5 = | house6 = | house7 = | house8 = | house9 = | house10 = | trecar1 = | trecar2 = | trecar3 = | trecar4 = | trecar5 = | trecar6 = | trecar7 = | trecar8 = | trecar9 = | trecar10 = | reag1 = Bronze Gear | reag2 = | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = Gummy Humongofrog | snack2 = Golden Grapes | snack3 = | snack4 = | snack5 = | snack6 = | snack7 = | snack8 = | snack9 = | snack10 = | quest1 = Jail Break | quest2 = | quest3 = }}